For camera-based hardware and software systems in a vehicle, it is of interest to know the current prevailing weather conditions such as rain, snow, wet roads, fog, water spray, dust, etc.
To this end, German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2007 062 258 describes an optical rain sensor device for a motor vehicle.